(a) Field
The invention relates to a multi-display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-display device that can minimize a bezel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a thin film transistor (“TFT”) is used as a switching element for independently driving each pixel in a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting diode display. A thin film transistor array panel of the flat panel display includes the thin film transistor, a pixel electrode that is connected thereto, a gate line that transmits a gate signal to the thin film transistor and a data line that transmits a data signal.
The thin film transistor is formed of a gate electrode that is connected to the gate line, a source electrode that is connected to the data line, a drain electrode that is connected to the pixel electrode, and a semiconductor layer that is disposed on the gate electrode, and respectively between gate electrode and the source electrode and drain electrode. The data signal is transmitted to the pixel electrode from the data line according to the gate signal from the gate line.
The thin film transistor array panel is bonded with an opposing array panel of the flat panel display such that one display panel is formed. The display panel is fixed by being surrounded by a chassis that can protect and receive the display panel such that one display device is formed.
In this case, the chassis for fixing the one display panel includes a bottom chassis formed to cover the rear side of the one display panel and a top chassis fixed to the bottom chassis to surround the front edge of the one display panel.
Recently, research and development on a transparent display device has been actively conducted, and a front side and a rear side of the transparent display device can both display an image. When a bottom chassis covering the entire rear side of the display panel is used in the transparent display device, an image cannot be displayed by the rear side of the display panel because the rear side is wholly shielded. Further, when the bottom chassis is not used, the display panel cannot be properly fixed and protected in the display device.
A portion of the display device that is shielded by the chassis so that no image can be displayed is called a bezel, and research and development on the bezel has been actively conducted. In particular, in case of a multi-display device formed by connecting several display devices to display one screen, an accurate image cannot be displayed in a boundary between the display devices due to the bezel.